(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser, a semiconductor laser device and a fabrication method of a semiconductor laser.
(ii) Related Art
A vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) has advantages that its size is small, the power consumption is low, and an array is easy, and is used as a light source in a communication device and an image forming apparatus. A vertical cavity surface emitting laser makes the practical use of a high speed modulation of about 10 GBps possible, and a 100 Gbps-class high-speed and large capacity communication is expected for the future. To achieve it, a module where 10 Gbps vertical cavity surface emitting lasers, which are at practical level, are arrayed has been studied.